cliffclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cliffclan Wiki
Welcome to the Cliffclan wiki Welcome to the wiki for Cliffclan (A warriors roleplay from the WC:UT forums) Visit CliffClan here: CLIFFCLAN Allegiances '-CLIFFCLAN-' 'Leader-' Whitestar: White she-cat with black legs, tail and ears. She got dark amber eyes. 8/9 lives left. (☪☯Wintergreen☯☪) 'Deputy-' Shellfang: A lighter silver tom with darker, faded tabby markings and white paws, his eyes are a rich amber color. (♦ Water-Senpai ☁) 'Medicine cat(s)-' Splashflower: Silver gray she-cat with darker silver splashes on her back, white paws and tail tip, her eyes are green. (✞~Spottedleaf~✞) Angelwing: a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and tail. Most of her face looks as if it has been clawed away, leaving her with a single stunningly blue eye, half a muzzle, and scars ranging from her ear to her neck. (♦Sunpelt♦) 'Medicine cat apprentice-' 'Warriors-' Ravenface: A smoke tortie with a white cheast and her lef side of her face got four ugly scars. Her eyes are green-yellow (✿Lonely King Cactusfur✿) Leafswipe: Brown-and-white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. (Yellow) Smokestep: a gray tom with pale green eyes. (☪☯Wintergreen☯☪) Rainfeather: A pale silver gray she-cat with light green eyes. (✞~Spottedleaf~✞) Icicle: He's a small white tom with a dark reddish brown paw and the rest are black. His eyes are a bright amber and his tail tip is black. His coat is cover in jet black stripes. His eyes are amber. (♦Sunpelt♦) Duststorm: A mottled brown tom with yellow-amber eyes. (✞~Spottedleaf~✞) Shadestorm: A smoke tortie shekit with pale green eyes. (http://untoldtales.proboards.com/user/8274 ☪☯Wintergreen☯☪]) Nettleshade: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. (http://untoldtales.proboards.com/user/8274 ☪☯Wintergreen☯☪]) 'Apprentices-' Amberpaw: A dark amber tom with darker red stripes and golden eyes. (Whitenight) Crowpaw: Black she-cat with blue grey paws, tail tip ears and 'freckles'. Two different shades of blue eyes, one ice blue the other a twilight blue shade. (AJMutt) 'Queens-' 'Kits-' ---- '-SKULLCLAN-' Leader- Shadow: smokey, mysterious gray with jet black stripes, paws, eartips, belly, and tail tip. He is larger than the average wild cat, but that is muscle build. On his left cheek he has a jet black crescent moon shaped birth mark. His eyes are brillian hot pink. ( ♦Sunpelt♦ ) Deputy-Snake: A brown-black tom with bright yellow eyes. (http://untoldtales.proboards.com/user/8274 ☪☯Wintergreen☯☪ ) Snow: A white tom with amber eyes. (http://untoldtales.proboards.com/user/8274 ☪☯Wintergreen☯☪ ) Eclipse: A black furred she-cat with grey Siamese-markings, he reyes are deep green. ( Dragon Rave ) Redstorm: Ginger with reddish-brown markings. His eyes are amber. ( ✤ ɪᴛᴀ-cʟover ❤ ) Queen-Hazelclaw: A light brown she-cat with slightly darker brown stripes and one white paw (front right) and pale green eyes (almost hazel) ( ¤§*Sunblaze*§¤ ) Kits- Atumnkit:????? (¤§*Sunblaze*§¤ ) Nutkit: ???????? (Soothawk ) Healer- Fire: White with ginger-and-reddish-brown tail, ears, paws, and a small marking on her nose tip. Her eyes are amber. ( ✤ ɪᴛᴀ-cʟover ❤ ) Apprentices- Dusk: A white tom with gray patches and hot pink eyes like his father. Bat: A dark gray tom with with black ears, paws, and tail tip. Flare: flaring orange she cat with black paws. Her coat has patches of dark gray along with black stripes. She has a few black splashes on her face. -NO CLAN- ---- Loners/rogues- Maple: a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with smaller than average ears. Her fur is rather long and her stature is rather big for a she-cat, thus making fighting come to her easier. Her eyes are light amber. ( ♦ Water-Senpai ☁ ) Olive: A flame-point ragdoll she-kit with hazel-green eyes. ( ✤ ɪᴛᴀ-cʟover ❤ ) Storm: A thin black smoke colored tom with an white chest and chin, his eyes are in a strong copper color.( ✿Lonely King Cactusfur✿ ) Skull: A white tom with light, grey, spots thick together on his back and shoulder. He got grey on his head formed like a helmet and a grey bridge and chin, his nose is dark grey. His eyes are light green. ( ✿Lonely King Cactusfur✿ ) -DECEASED CATS- Starclan- Crowstar- a coal black tom-cat with a scratched face and copper eyes. *Killed by breaking his neck* ( ✿Lonely King Cactusfur✿ ) Sootstar: A black smoke tom-cat with sharp yellow eyes and scratched body. *killed by Shadow* ( ✿Lonely King Cactusfur✿ ) Firestorm: Bright ginger she-cat with white paws and belly and tailtip. Her eartips are black and her body is crossed with tiger like stripes. Her eyes are forest green. *killed by a fox* ( ♦Sunpelt♦ ) Smokepaw: Pitch black fur with smokey tint, her eyes are sharp yellow eyes just like her father. *burned to death by Smoke and Night* ( Soothawk ) Sunfall: A bright orange tom with dark orange paws and ears with dark orange blaze down his nose. Dark orange overcoat, light orange undercoat. His eyes are hazel. *Killed by Eclipse*( Dragon Rave ) Darkforest/Place of No Stars-Night: A pure black she-cat with left eyes skyblue and right eye blackish red.*burned to death in her own fire* ( ♦Sunpelt♦ ) Smoke: A pure black tom with left eyes skyblue and right eye blackish red.*Burned to death in his own fire* ( ♦Sunpelt♦ ) -Mentor and apprentices- Redstorm is mentor to Amberpaw Smokestep is mentor to Crowpaw -Mate/Crush- Ravenface*mate with*Sootstar Shadow*mate with*Fire Hazelclaw*mates with*Redstorm Rainfeather*mates with*Smokestep Skull*mates with*Eclipse Snowfoot*mates with*Shadestorm Storm*mates with*Olive -Family- Crowstar*Father to*Ravenface Sootstar*brother to* Shadow and Firestorm Redstorm*brother to*Firestep Ravenface and Sootstar*parents to*Stormkit,Smokekit and Shadekit Snake*brother to*Snow Night*sister to*Smoke Fire and Shadow*Parents to*Bat, Olive, Flare and Dusk Hazelclaw and Redstorm*parents to*Autumnkit and Nutkit -Form- Username: Cat name: Gender: Pelt color: Eye color: Personality: Skills: Crush/Mate: Family ((Mother, Father, Siblings, in that order)): Rank: Other: -Season- Leafbare Newleaf Greenleaf Leaffall -Quest- *New quest coming soon* -Completed quests- Trouble and treepasser! SPOILER: Click to show Down with the Leader! SPOILER: Click to show Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse